Better as One
by yellowroses27
Summary: What happened between 1 and 2... Selene KNOWS she needs Michael, but when will he realize that they are meant to be together, fighting as one? NEWLY UPDATED, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Hurt her to save her

CH. 1

Selene sighed, taking in the glorifying ecstasy she felt. She nuzzled closer to Michael, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers. She lowered her lips again, her fangs erotically grazing the edge of his naked shoulder, not biting, but just nibbling, enjoying the moment. The shiver ran through him, and she felt him breath inward, but he didn't return the gesture, didn't even acknowledge her. She could tell how tense he was, so she propped herself up on one elbow to talk to him.

"Michael?"

He groaned and opened his eyes. Staring at her worried expression was like a jolt of lightning to his heart. It was killing him. They had to talk.

"Yeah?" was his only response.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, audibly growing more worried.

He didn't want to do this. No, he had to. He had to keep her safe.

"We need to talk."

He felt her rise up off her elbow and sit on the bed. He sat up with her and slowly brought his hand to her cheek.

"We need to talk about last night. After last night, we both know that neither of us is safe anymore, especially when we're together."

Selene's spirit fell. The night before had been one of the most eventful in her life. She had traveled into Lycan territory, determined to kill Lucian and save Michael. But in her quest of vengeance, had learned the truth of her horrid past and instead, had killed Viktor, one of the High Priests among the Death Dealers. It was a night for remembering, but also the most dangerous and bloody she could ever recall. After the chaos, she and Michael had hidden away in the cellar of an abandoned building, where they made love for the first time. That was how she woke up here, in his arms, wanting time to stand still forever. But the thing that frightened her most was that Michael had a point.

"Selene please, say something." He whispered.

She took a breath and sighed, "What do you want me to say? I thought we were in this together now. We are aren't we?"

He sighed now, wanting so much for her to understand. "We can't be. Its too dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if I watched you die. I'm sorry."

With that, Selene got up from the bed. She proceeded to put her clothes back on, ignoring Michael's silent gaze of pain. She then grabbed her bag and walked out, never looking back, leaving Michael alone, as he wished.


	2. The end to all wars

Michael didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, alone in the cold of the basement cellar, unable and unwilling to move. He didn't want to live anymore, didn't want to feel the sting of the pain that he felt now. He wasn't sure how he was going to go on without Selene, but knew that the pain would be a thousand times worse if they stayed together. So, in submission, he stayed unmoving, curled up on the bed alone.

_Well that's what you wanted you idiot_, he inwardly cursed himself. No, he wouldn't watch Selene die for his sake and he instantly pushed the guilt and hurt out of his head and out of his heart. Feeling absolutely no emotion for the first time in weeks, he fell into a deep slumber.

"Again!" Selene instructed loudly. The target shot into the air, the spiraling silver disc glinting in the dim light of the cavern she had come to. After leaving Michael alone in the cellar, she had come to this empty cavern to train, trying to get her mind off of things. She was extremely emotional and training had always helped. Luckily for her, Cartier had agreed to meet her here and help her all he could.

Cartier had been one of her closest allies since she had become involved in the war between Lycans and Vampires. He didn't belong to the coven, but was a solitary Vampire. He alone had seen through the painted view of the coven, to the deception and lies that were buried in beneath, but Selene had never believed him. Until now.

She fired aimlessly at the silver shooting disc and missed, watching it crash and shatter on the ground. Emotionally aggravated, she cursed in anger and flung the pistol at the stone wall, smashing it to bits. She then leaned against a near boulder and crumpled to the floor, her tears now glowing in the iridescent starlight leaking in from the entrance.

Playing the older brother role as he always had, Cartier kneeled beside her and took her hand. "Selene, get up." He ordered.

She shamefully shook her head and stayed sitting, mentally enclosed within four walls, in which no one was ever entering again, never to hurt her again.

"Selene, listen to me." He started. "It may seem like the world is a bit darker now. Perhaps it is. True, you have the whole clan of both Lycans and Death Dealers that are out to get you. And Michael may not see it, but you need each other. But you see that fact as clear as crystal, and that's all you need to make it. True, he may think that you will both be better off alone, but that could be just his head talking, not his heart. Trust me Selene, as dark or as lonely as I may seem, I am a firm believer in love. And I know, with every fiber of my soul, every fiber of my being, that you two love each other. That's what will stop this war, so why not start by working together?"

She didn't want to believe him, but she did and he saw it in her eyes. Handing her his unbroken pistol, he pulled her to her feet. As soon as she was standing, he gave her a little shove and said "Now go. Go back to him and fight, but together."

He smiled as he watched her leave the cavern, then turned and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
